


A Study of a Slayer

by SepZet



Category: Doom (2016), Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Aggression, Face-Fucking, M/M, hes a robot whats the Slayer supposed to do, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepZet/pseuds/SepZet
Summary: Samuel Hayden would not admit that it was an obsession. He was merely...observing the Slayer. It is nothing but idle curiosity when the Slayer comes to him in a fit of rage, not intending to maim, but to express his displeasure in a much more...impressive way.It is NOT an obsession, he swears.





	1. Initial Displeasure

**Author's Note:**

> Sup guys. I swear I'm not dead and I swear I'm going to go finish my other stories. They're not dead either. You COULD have me write them more if you swing by the following post and find out how.  
> http://sepzet.tumblr.com/post/177508049572/sepzet-is-creating-writing-and-fanfiction

It took a lot to catch his attention anymore. In all his schooling, all that he had learned, he knew all that the universe had to offer. When death loomed close, he became more than human in his new body. He knew more than most about transcending life. When Hell had revealed itself to be real, he learned all there was about that fiery place. He prided himself on his knowledge. He knew everything.

Mostly.

Samuel Hayden stretched his too long legs out under the tiny desk, mentally cursing over the tiny proportions of normal humans. Really, he should have waited until he had gotten back to his own office before checking the cameras, but when he had a thought, he had to chase it.

When the excavation teams had brought two heavily fortified sarcophagi back through the portal, Samuel found himself at a loss. He didn’t know anything about it. That would just not do. It was what made him ignore the wildness in Olivia’s eyes while he sought to learn about the strange tombs, even while fighting to keep her frantic hands away from them.

Everything he learned, the legends that even the creatures of Hell saw fit to weave, all of it fascinated him. How could he not be enraptured?

A human? A human so horrifying that even the worst monsters of fiery torture had to lock it away? Absolutely fascinating. A human capable of unleashing such horrors upon the worst place to have ever existed?

That creature was an anomaly. All his research, all of his hunting had revealed no more details to him. It was like he hadn’t existed before the legends written in Hell.

He would have liked to do more research before meeting him, but Olivia would not be stopped. Something about prophecies, something about needed purposes. It didn’t matter. All he knew was that he had to watch through the cameras as the human awoke and starting killing without pause.

Curse Olivia for making everything fall apart. Foolish beliefs ruining everything.

But, as always, Samuel had ridden with it. He was nothing if not adaptable. He had adapted to his failing body, he could adapt to the presence of an otherworldly human capable of making Hell flee.

The Slayer, as Samuel had come to acknowledge, was slightly participatory. He did what he was asked, though a bit begrudgingly. He really did not like Samuel. Not one bit.

He was no fool. He knew that the Slayer would eventually turn on him. He had plans for that. But in the meantime, he needed to know as much as possible.

Which was why he was watching footage of Slayer sprinting down tiny, bloodied hallways without hesitation, kicking off of a railing to slam his fist into the unsuspecting face of some creature. Like fire and fury lived in his veins, there was no hesitation in that human. Fascinating.

Samuel had to go through so many procedures to become more than human. Slayer was just…different. More than different. What made him that way? How was he so skilled already? There were so many more details that Samuel ached to know, but there was nothing to be done about it. It wasn’t like the Slayer would submit to any of his testing, at least not willingly. All he could do was observe from the side.

Slayer was on his way to his office. His path told him such. Might as well meet him there.

Samuel powered down the terminal, rising to his feet. The distant groan of some creature or another did nothing to frighten him. It seemed the beasts only went for human signatures, what they perceived to be living. Samuel did not fit that description. It allowed him to stroll right past the creatures without any sort of harm, thought he did not wish to push his luck. It was better to just play it safe and take the more secluded passageways back to his office.

It just wouldn’t do to leave the Slayer waiting. He never waited around. He had places to be and demons to kill. Such focus in him. Admirable.

Fortunately, he made it back to his office well before the Slayer did. It gave him time to think. To muse on his current situation. He was surviving Hell become real because he had long ago lost his humanity, become detached from it. Most of the time, he didn’t even think himself human. He wasn’t anymore. And yet, with his apparent distaste with all things weak and human, he had become so enraptured by someone that was supposedly human, but in no way could be. What a conundrum. How strange.

Samuel wandered over to his desk, then thought better of it and changed direction, coming to stand before the statue he had of the Slayer himself. So very small to him, and yet, so very powerful. Fascinating. Absolutely amazing.

Was there nothing that the Slayer wouldn’t do to destroy more demons? Truly determined. If only they could have an actual conversation. That would be one worth recording.

His desk gave a little trill of warning at the Slayer’s approach. He stood up straighter, listening for the telltale thud of the Slayer’s boots as he approached. He didn’t have to wait long.

The door blared out an alarm. It was apparently displeased when someone decided to slam their fist into the door when it took too long to open.

“Not everything contains instant gratification, you know. Patience.” Samuel turned slightly, looking over as the beast of Hell stomped into his office. “There are supplies there, beside my desk. Take what you need.”

The Slayer slung his shotgun onto his back as he approached the pile, dropping to a knee to rummage through it. Whenever he found something he needed, he shoved it into his belt in its designated place. Clasping an armor charge pack, he slapped it into his chest, his armor shimmering green for just a moment. He had taken a few hits, it seemed. Nothing to phase him, nothing to give him pause. He was truly unstoppable.

“Did you ever make it down to the Research sector? There was a weapons lab that I am certain would catch your interest. The tools there will serve you well for when you…” He trailed off, momentarily concerned with the way the Slayer’s head snapped up. “You have been there already.”

And no doubt saw all of the dissected bodies, both demonic and human. If there was anything that would enrage the Slayer, it was when humanity was harmed.

“You are angry,” Samuel sighed, turning to face the Slayer fully. “I understand. But you must understand that I had no part of it. My studies are purely theoretical, taking place in the mind. I have no need for such experimentation. I did not-”

No matter how he explained himself, the Slayer still rose to his feet, stomping closer and closer. He didn’t feel fear. He would not admit to fear. But there was some concern at such a powerful warrior bearing down on him like he meant harm.

Perhaps he did. As the Slayer slammed his elbow into Samuel’s hip, shoving him back against the statue behind him. It put him off balance enough for the Slayer to grab the support struts there, dragging the large robot down to the ground.

Samuel huffed as his pelvis scraped against the floor. He was a large machine, a large man. He never felt small, certainly not with his newfound height.

He felt small with the Slayer looming over him like that.

“Now now,” Samuel sighed, lifting a hand in a hopefully calming manner. “I understand your rage. I could have stopped the experiments, but sometimes, sacrifices have to be made in order to-”

Slayer moved fast. Faster than he thought, because his arm seemed only to twitch before he had the barrels of his shotgun leveled at Samuel’s face.

Ah. Well, they both knew that wouldn’t do anything. But the message was clear.

“What do you expect me to do about it now, hm? They are dead. There are no humans left here to be experimented on. Here is no one left to save on this planet. If we don’t close that portal, then Earth will suffer as well, and there will be nothing I can do to help them. We must work together. Which means not wasting your ammunition on my face.”

The Slayer stared at him for a time, as if seriously considering shooting anyways. But he didn’t. Instead, he dropped his gun, letting it bounce off of Samuel’s shoulder and clatter to the ground. Strange. The Slayer never dropped a gun, never.

Instead, the Slayer clapped both hands on Samuel’s head, forcing him to look at him. It was strange, to say the least. Perhaps it was even stranger that Slayer stepped closer, holding Samuel steady as one hand went to his armor.

It was his fascination that made him sit absolutely still, watching as those hands so soaked with blood tugged at catches and belts until an armor plate fell aside. With a rough jerk, a zipper was pulled and the Slayer’s penis slid free.

It was hard. He was hard. Why was he hard? What was happening?

Samuel could not look away from the dripping organ. It had been far too many years since he had been close to an actual penis. Certainly not a hard one. Not even his own. And there was one in his face.

For the first time in a long, long time, Samuel didn’t know what to do. He could only stare as something almost alien was shoved against the side of his faceplate.

Slayer exhaled shakily, grabbing Samuel’s head with both hands again, keeping him steady so he could grind against sleek metal. Apparently there was pleasure to be had with that. With humping his face.

New territory. He was a little confused. What was he supposed to do about it? A terrifying soldier, a beast that made demons run, taking pleasure against his face. There had to be an aspect of domination in it, that was for sure. Anger. Taking something. There couldn’t be attraction.

And he was there, analyzing the whole thing. What else was there to do? Besides, perhaps, acknowledge that something in his brain fizzled with something akin to interest. Something else to study.

An involuntary sound came from Samuel when the head of the Slayer’s penis slid across his LED, smearing clear fluid. There was something exhilarating in the situation, he supposed. The Slayer was powerful, undeniably so, and he was rubbing a very weak and sensitive part against him. He was…no, he wasn’t trusting him. There was no trust there. He was using him.

It was obsession, he supposed. Obsession made him lift a hand and brace it against the Slayer’s lower back, as if inviting him closer. It did something, at least. It made the Slayer huff again, stepping back to grab his dick in hand, stroking it roughly.

His cock. That was a more sexual term to use to think of it, right? They were partaking in some kind of sexual act. There was pleasure there.

“Does this please you, then?” Samuel grumbled, head lifting. The Slayer’s cock rubbed up under his chin, dripping onto slightly more important supports. Good thing he was waterproof. “You’ve wanted to satisfy yourself with me. Is this what you do with perceived adversaries that you cannot defeat?”

Slayer slapped him. Open palm. Side of his head. Like he was a child. Whatever it was, it had the intended effect of making him fall silent. All he could do was hold on, take, and try not to feel strange about it.

His breathing started to hitch, his humping becoming erratic. Samuel remembered feeling like that, a long time ago. Pleasure, taking it. All of it was strange and alien from an age of not experiencing it. But he could understand when the Slayer’s hips jerked, his breath shuddering out loudly.

When the first spurt of semen hit his faceplate, Samuel felt…dizzy. Something about it made what remained of his brain seem to stutter and stop. He could only sit and take, watch as the Slayer milked every bit onto him.

He remained on the floor there when the Slayer stepped back, tucking himself away. He did not move when the Slayer picked up his shotgun, strapping it back onto his back. He still did not move, even when the Slayer turned and stomped out of his office.

Huh. All of that was…unfamiliar to him. It took far too long for his thoughts to catch up to him.

Perhaps he couldn’t have a conversation with the Slayer, but perhaps there was something else to be gained since a new wall had been breached. After all, physical aspects often told far more than verbal.

Shaking his head slightly, Samuel let his hand drop from where it hovered in midair. His spindly hand rested over his pelvis, over his metallic crotch. The contact made his fingers twitch, curl, and rub.

Hm.

When designing his body, he never thought of adding a sort of…pleasure feature. He hadn’t had a penis, a cock, for so many years. What would the Slayer do if he suddenly had another cock to deal with? Would he show any interest? Most likely not.

But in that moment, laying on that floor with semen drying on his faceplate, his hand rubbing thoughtfully over his crotch, he wished he had one.


	2. Failed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samuel Hayden decides to make some modifications to see if the Slayer will be interested in doing anything else with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was available a month ago. You COULD read it early if you swing by the following post and find out how.  
> http://sepzet.tumblr.com/post/177508049572/sepzet-is-creating-writing-and-fanfiction

Many of his pettier peers had said he had an ego issue. Understandable, he supposed. It was not exactly necessary to make his new body three meters tall, but he did. He liked looming over everyone. Let his size match his intellect.

And with his intellect, he knew that it would make more sense to keep it small. Reasonable.

Proportionate felt far more acceptable to him.

Samuel tsked when the slider sparked, shuddering and jerking. It was supposed to- Ah. It slid back, allowing twisted cables to come sliding out. They were smooth, rippling slightly, and completely unsatisfactory.

Some more work was needed, apparently.

Running diagnostics would take some time, so he might as well switch over to the camera systems. Look at some reports. And the Slayer.

It took just a bit of sorting with the new security systems to be able to keep an eye on the Slayer. Since Vega was gone, he could only get the cameras to do so much, but he would get the hang of it soon enough. Then the Slayer would not be able to hide from him anywhere.

It was for purely informative purposes, of course. No harm, no issue. He was just there to make sure the slayer remained helpful. Didn’t mess too much up. He certainly wasn’t obsessed with the strange creature foretold in the legends of Hell.

And he certainly wasn’t obsessed because he had dry humped his faceplate until completion.

It was the strangest thing he had ever done. And he’d been through many years, seen much. The Slayer was unlike anything he had ever seen before. And that was why he wanted to know more. Because he was so strange. Beyond anything imaginable.

He had problems. He knew that.

Settling back in his appropriately sized chair, he watched the shape of the Slayer move across his screen. Terrifying. Intimidating. Even with his smaller stature, he was fascinating.

The slider on his implant slid back. The diagnostics seemed to be good. So he could install it. He could install a false penis and receptacle on his pelvis in the hopes that a ruthless demon slayer would be interested and do something with it.

There were some very strong odds that he would rip it off. That seemed reasonable. Humping his face was not necessarily a sign of attraction. Not that he wanted him to be attracted. He was just the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

There was something like contentment within him while he worked on modifying his already perfect body. He was just making it more adaptable. It was a good thing for him to do. He was doing a good thing. Useful. For many reasons.

Installing the new devices sent some interesting electrical pulses through his frame, making his hands stutter and twitch a bit. He knew his handiwork was impeccable, but it was still a little strange to see it being put in. The sliders moved seamlessly, tucking away the false penis until the protective plate.

Perfect. He just had to be sure that he had properly connected the nerves. So he could have a reward system, so he knew if the Slayer was doing something good. Might as well test it.

Brushing his fingers over the panel, he pressed just right, letting the protective door slide back. Just as it was designed, the twisting cables unfurled, pushing out, curving up as the blue flow filled it. It was perfect, beautiful, and definitely well made. He was nothing if not talented in everything he did.

Curiosity took him, making him curl his fingers around his newly made cock. There was a pulse of electricity through his body, a sort of reward. Of course he wouldn’t process pleasure the same way anymore, but he did feel that part of his brain light up just a bit. It was a good feeling. He could get used to it.

Gripping himself more firmly, he pumped it slowly, reveling in the thrills it sent through his system. It had been so long, even before he got the new body, since he had touched himself. It wasn’t exactly something he had had time for. He just had more important things to do than to waste time pleasuring the heavy, sickly body that he had carried around for far too long. Now he had a good, strong body, and the ability to please himself. Why not enjoy that?

Settling back, he continued to pump his cock, his other hand wandering down lower, underneath his cock. More wires, carefully woven, properly slick, and he was allowed to slide his fingers up inside himself.

Because why not. Why just give himself a pseudo cock when he could give himself a pseudo vagina as well? Perhaps the Slayer would enjoy having options. Because he could not deny nor dance around it. He got those parts purely for the Slayer. All of it depended on what the Slayer would do when he saw it. Not that he would admit he did it for him. He could not bear to do so.

Jamming two fingers up inside of himself sent a very interesting feeling through him To be taken, filled…that was a curious thought. How would the Slayer take him? Would he be rough, shoving his own cock deep inside without a care? Or would he pay more attention to his cock? Would he want pleasure with him?

Such thoughts. With a sharp shudder, he drew his hands away from him quickly. Stop the pleasure, stop the feeling. If he was to take and feel pleasure, then he wanted to save it for what the Slayer could do to him.

Save his first time for the Slayer. What a joke.

Tucking his cock away behind the shutter, he forced himself up out of his chair. He was being ridiculous. Not that he could really deny what he was doing, what he was going to do.

That was uncomfortable. There was pressure in that shutter. Really. It brought back memories of times long, long passed. Still, he forced his way through it, striding out of his office and into Hell.

Demons still crawled and tussled, but they still ignored him and his lack of life. He was just a piece of moving furniture to them. In fact, his only threat was the Slayer himself. The human death toll was enough to make the Slayer quite cross with him. He showed his distaste with many destroyed machines when he could have just turned them off. No no, he had to wreck them. Damn him.

And here he was modifying his body for him. For studies. For seeing more. For the most fascinating thing he had seen in so many years.

Tapping into different security cameras as he went, he tracked down where the Slayer was. It was clear across the compound, but thankfully, it had become quite certain that the demons did everything they could to stay far, far away from the Slayer. It meant there was no need to dodge around such horrid creatures. And really, Hayden just had to follow the blood splatters to get there.

There was something like excitement in him when the last door opened, when he could see the Slayer again. It all settled down to when they looked at each other again.

The Slayer was rummaging through a storage bin, looking for ammo, most likely. Everything was for looking for more ways to kill more demons. The Slayer was unstoppable. Truly impressive.

It was not obsession. It was studying. Research purposes.

The Slayer didn’t even seem to twitch. There was no hesitation. He twisted in place, leveling his rifle at Hayden with absolute ease. He even managed to squeeze off a few rounds, which deflected off of his shield. Still, that aim was impressive.

“And hello to you too.”

The Slayer stared at him for a moment longer, then set his rifle down, resuming his rummaging. Apparently he was angry, but not so angry that he would forgo finding things. Lovely.

“I can lead you to more supplies, if that will please you.”

That was suspicious. He knew it was, judging from how the Slayer tensed up, hands rolling, fingers curling into a fist at his side.

“We are on the same side. While I have made far more mistakes than you, I still have humanity’s best interest at heart. And I know that helping you, helping the one that Hell fears, is what humanity needs. So please, come. I can give you all that you need.”

All that he needed. Hah. He would laugh at himself if he did feel such nervousness within his chest.

The Slayer looked at him for far too long, considering it.

“I assure you, I have no tricks to employ. I wish to aid you.” He offered his hand to the Slayer. Like he would actually take it.

Still, the Slayer stood, slinging his rifle onto his back. He moved forward, so Hayden took that as a sign to turn, leading him from the room. They did have to pause to kill a few demons on the way, but the Slayer made quick work of them, So talented, so powerful. And he didn’t even need a new body to be as powerful as he was. If only he could take the time to really research the Slayer, to take blood samples and see what his body was made of.

Later, perhaps. Work up some trust between the two of them.

They made it to the supply room, and it only took a pass of his hand to get the door to open for him. It wasn’t the best supply room, but it did have more than what the other had.

Slayer wasted no time brushing past Hayden, going to the bins for ammo. Efficient. Good.

Hayden moved in, brushing the panel to get the door to close behind him. Privacy was the most important thing. It certainly would not do to have a demon coming in in the middle of whatever was going to happen. Give the Slayer time to relax. Heal.

“So.” How did he even broach the subject? He never was at a loss for words. He was on unfamiliar ground. “I was forced to consider what happened. In my office. Before.”

The Slayer did not pause. He continued to reload his guns.

“When you rubbed yourself against my face.”

That gave him pause. He twisted slightly, looking over his shoulder at him.

“And that made me curious. I will not claim that you hold any sort of…affection for me, but it was something. Something happened. So I thought that perhaps I could explore that route.”

Slayer stood, facing him completely. Interest. Good.

“So I made some modifications. To myself. Perhaps you would like to see?” His invitation was matched only by his hand trailing over his pelvis, fingers teasing at the slight seam of the hidden panel.

The Slayer stared at him. Just stared at him. The silence was a bit unbearable, but it wasn’t like the Slayer had ever spoken. No, he spoke plenty with body language, with the way he moved forward, walking like a hunter towards Hayden.

Anticipation mounted within him. What would the Slayer do? How would he respond to seeing his new modifications? Hayden felt like he couldn’t breathe, though he hadn’t breathed in years, his touch tensing over his panel to let it slide back-

Only for the Slayer to brush past him, pressing the door panel to open it, and leaving.

He left. Completely ignored him.

Hayden could only stand there. And stare forward. That…that had not been one of the responses he had considered. He had expected anger or interest. One or the other. Certainly not complete disinterest.

His hand dropped, and he could only consider one thing.

How he would next approach the Slayer with a proposition.


	3. Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being direct is way more effective than anything vaguely flirty.

It was like being a teenage boy all over again. How long ago was that? He didn’t want to think about it.

Seven attempts, and seven denials followed. Deplorable. Absolutely awful.

Not that he would give up, no no. The Slayer would give in eventually, wouldn’t he? Because it wasn’t like he had many other options to go with.

Assuming he wanted more sexual contact. He did just hump his face, and that didn’t necessarily mean much. Not that he would stop trying.

Not that he wasn’t being absolutely ridiculous in that moment. That moment in particular. Not that he was going to acknowledge anything else any other time. Live in the moment. Live in the fact that he was sitting in the same room as the Slayer, watching him clean his weapons. Because just hanging around him was going to work.

It was beyond the need to know what it was like to be intimate with the Slayer. It was more than that. Watching the Slayer hunt, kill, the efficiency of it, it was all so fascinating. Everything was a weapon, everything was killable, all of it. With weapons, with his bare hands, the Slayer could kill anything he chose to put his attention on. No ammo, no problem. Just punch the demon until its head was forced into its body and there was nothing left.

There was so much brutality in the Slayer. And yet…no anger. The demons inspired no anger in him. It was just…calm method. The demons had to die, and he could kill them. And he did. He killed them. The only thing the Slayer got mad at was when he witnessed the brutality inflicted by humanity upon humanity. That was the only thing worth spending that kind of energy on.

Truly fascinating. Truly.

The Slayer lifted his rifle, casting a look down the barrel. Seeing something he didn’t like, he picked up a tiny brush. Someone’s toothbrush, maybe, and started scrubbing it.

“A clean weapon is a good weapon, hm?” Samuel dared to speak, head tilting to the side slightly. His words made the Slayer pause momentarily, just momentarily. Then the little brush-brush-brush resumed.

The Slayer had no commentary about Samuel following him everywhere. Not that he spoke, but he had a knack of making his opinions heard. He just accepted it, moving on.

Maybe the Slayer liked breasts.

That wasn’t going to happen. There was no way to add breasts onto his body, and he certainly didn’t want them. He liked his cock and cunt, even if the Slayer didn’t want them even a little.

Regardless, in their time together, Samuel had learned some things. Like the Slayer did sleep, but only rarely. He’d find a clear room, tuck himself down in a corner, hold his rifle tightly, and nap. It was hard to tell when he actually did sleep, but there were a few times that Samuel could tell.

And he didn’t eat. He’d raid medical bays, inject himself with nutrients and serums that apparently did the trick. He was a machine. He did all that he had to do. To kill demons, to survive, to keep everything in check.

Remarkable.

Samuel watched the Slayer finish with his weapons, stashing them away. And he watched as he started to clear away the corner.

A nap, apparently. He was tired. He could make him feel better, dammit, if he just let him get close. 

“Do you need anything while you sleep? I could get it for you.” No point in asking, but he could never stop himself. Because he wanted the Slayer to succeed, wanted him to continue on. Not just because he could do so much for him, but because there was something more to the Slayer, something infinitely more fascinating.

The Slayer sighed heavily, punting a chair out of the way. Maybe that was some kind of a reply. Who knew?

“May I sit beside you while you sleep?” Because maybe being polite would help. For his ultimate goal. Of sex. “Since we are spending so much time together, after all.”

The Slayer thudded down hard on his ass on the ground, the light shifting just right so that the vague outline of his eyes and nose were visible. And that allowed Samuel to see the slow, tired blink that he gave him. Vague irritation.

Maybe that could be a breaking point. If they could just come to an agreement, everything would get better.

“Perhaps if you would just let me talk things out with you, I could figure out why I am here, and then perhaps, I would leave you alone, since you seem so ready to be rid of me.”

The Slayer, of course, had no words for him, no gestures, nothing. He just sat in that corner in all of his bulk, staring straight ahead. As there was no outright violence or refusal, Samuel took it as an acceptance, awkwardly folding his too-long legs, settling down beside him.

Because when there were doubts, it was good to talk things out. Even if his doubts were very strange, he could try to work his way through them with the silent monster.

“I’ve always been a very direct man,” Samuel sighed, waving a hand vaguely. “I knew how to get things that I wanted because no one would dare deny me anything. And while I could make demands, I do want proper acceptance. And right now, what I want is…well, what I want is to have sex with you again.”

Blunt. To the point. Apparently better than all the other attempts he had made, as that was the one that made the Slayer turn his head, staring blankly at him through the green tinted glass of his helmet.

“What you did to me that day was intriguing. It captivated my thoughts for far longer than it should have. It even made me modify my body, as I have attempted to tell you on multiple occasions.” Rather than be coy about it, he just pushed at the panel, letting the coiled cables slide out, slick with their own fluid. “I gave myself both, to give you options. For whatever you wanted.”

Maybe he continued to ramble. Maybe he said something. Didn’t entirely matter, as he forgot whatever it was he had been saying when the Slayer reached for him. All he could do was stare when those horrifyingly strong fingers closed around his wire cock, squeezing lightly.

“Oh,” Samuel sighed, not quite sure how he felt about what was happening. “You’re ridiculous. I just had to show it to you, then? No need to be coy?”

Because of course. The Slayer was not subtle in anything that he did. Why would he be subtle when it came to sexual contact? No, just very direct, very to the point. He should have known.

Slayer jerked his head to the door, a question evident.

“Yes, it is locked. We are relatively safe here. If there was anything you want to do about this. I’m guessing you do. I do not understand you.” As much as he was exasperated about it, at least there was some level of success to just whipping it out. “You have no tact.”

Slayer looked up at him, hand loosening on his cock. Obvious implications.

“No, please, go on. I’m merely upset that I tried to be smooth about it. I should have known that you’d prefer the direct approach.” Not that he was very good at it. “While I am made of metal, that is sensitive, you know. Maybe don’t squeeze quite so hard.”

Slayer seemed fascinated, at the very least. That was good. Fascinated enough that he just set his rifle aside, shifting up on to his knees.

While Samuel was a rather large machine, the Slayer was no small man. Certainly thick, his thighs quite tantalizing, he had to admit. That was the appeal of strength, wasn’t it? The threat of what it could do, the violence implied. Lovely.

Sliding over, the Slayer knelt before him, gripping his legs a bit too hard and spreading them roughly. To get a better look, he supposed. He reached out, tapping his fingers roughly underneath his cock.

“Oh? You want more, then?” Samuel pushed at the panel, letting it slide back so that his cunt was revealed as well. “I knew you would like options.” Because the Slayer certainly liked different choices of weapons, he definitely would like sexual options, would he not?

There was a moment of calm and a surprising amount of gentility when Slayer touched over the glowing blue wires that made hip his cunt. Feather light, he stroked over the outside, feeling it out, barely dipping inside, stroking deeper. It wasn’t like he could feel all that well with those thick gloves on, but it didn’t seem to bother him. Prodding, curling inside, it seemed as though he was testing the size of him.

“You’ll fit,” Samuel sighed, a little amazed at the static in his brain. He truly had made good programing if he could get such pleasing triggers already. “I made sure of it. Because you do have a rather large cock, don’t you? Care to show me again?”

Dirty talk was not his forte, but it didn’t have to be, did it? It did a good enough job making Slayer tense up, his fingers dragging out of him in a desperate yank. He wasted no time opening his armor, shoving things down and away to let his cock slide out. And while it wasn’t completely hard, it was thickening, hanging not quite limp from his belt. Thick, foreskin still over the head…cute.

Funny to have that thought. Slayer, a dangerous killer, kneeling between his too long legs, his cock half hard and cute. A thought he’d never known he would entertain, but there it was. There he was, looking at a very large man’s dick and finding it to be kind of adorable.

Apparently satisfied with the state of his own dick, Slayer grabbed Samuel’s hip struts and yanked, dragging him further down the wall, putting him at a rather awkward angle. His intent was fairly clear, and the position good enough that he slid two fingers up inside of Samuel once more, stroking, pushing, like he had to prepare him.

But it was clumsy. Awkward. Inexperienced.

“Have you never had a cunt before, Slayer?” His hand faltered. “No? Or have you never had sex at all?” Another falter, and his free hand slapped down on Samuel’s thigh. Hard. “No need to hit me. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I must say that I’, honored to be a part of this, then.”

Slayer huffed, scooping his fingers rather hard as he drew them out, pulling out as much of Samuel’s lubricant as he could, spearing it over his cock. Only then did he really grip himself, stroking himself with all the gentility of a child figuring it out for the first time. Funny. He knew how to hump a face, but actual sex? Completely foreign.

Hard enough, he supposed, as he gripped his hips once more, jerking him roughly. Pushing his thumb to the top of his cock, he positioned himself just right, pushing the head of his cock against Samuel’s cunt.

“Alright, now remember to take it-”

Words cut off when the Slayer absolutely slammed in, hips hitting the bottom of Samuel’s thighs, the impact sharp enough that a jolt of something like pain went up his spine. He even let out a garbled sound, hands lifting awkwardly from the floor.

Well. He had enthusiasm, that was for sure. Samuel chuckled faintly, reaching out and hooking his hands behind Slayer’s knees, coaxing him in closer. It was certainly an interesting sensation, having something so soft and…fleshy inside of him. While the wires he had used to make his cunt were soft, yielding, he could tell that the Slayer had put a vulnerable part of himself inside of him. Not trust, no, but vulnerability.

And it did feel good. Pleasure sensors trilled within him, filling him more than he thought it would. Good programing on his part, one that he was quite satisfied with. It made him all the more willing to ease back, hold on to Slayer and accept when the Hell warrior drew back and thrust in again.

And the Slayer huffed, gripping his hips too tight as he took no time before thrusting in hard, hard, hard, taking him with all the ferocity of a man who had never known that kind of pleasure. It was entertaining, and it did feel good.

Until Slayer snarled, shoulders shaking, pressing in deep and-

Samuel would laugh if he did not fear it would mean some serious damage. It did not take much at all for the Slayer to finish, did it? He supposed it made sense. Never having felt a real cunt around his cock before, he certainly wouldn’t know how to deal with the sensations, would he? Rubbing against cold metal was one thing, but inside warm wires and slick lubricant? Another thing entirely.

“Well,” Samuel sighed, patting a hand on Slayer’s shoulder. “Feel better?”

Slayer didn’t answer. Couldn’t, wouldn’t didn’t matter. He pulled back, reaching up to his helmet. He poked at something, twisted something, and pushed.

And his helmet slid up a bit, exposing a jawline, a chin, and a mouth.

Samuel could only stare. It was difficult to understand, even if he did know that there was a man under the armor. It was just strange to see it, right there, sliding back and down.

Those lips, that mouth slid down, past Samuel’s glowing cock and pressing in against his cunt, breath pushing hot over wires and tongue stroking over them as he-

As he-

Samuel let out the most undignified moan, hooking a hand behind Slayer’s head. He didn’t push him closer or demand more. It was just a struggle to acknowledge what was going on as static grew, as sensors trilled and all he could do was yell, lubricant spilling from between the wires of his added parts.

As he orgasmed. A strange sensation, one that he had not known for some time.

It took some time for the static to clear form his vision, but he did manage to see the Slayer fix his helmet and tuck his cock away. Once properly cleaned up, he placed a hand on the side of Samuel’s head. And leaned in.

He brushed the front of his helmet against Samuel’s, a sort of nuzzle or kiss or something. An odd sort of gentility.

Which he ruined by shoving Samuel’s head aside.

“Yes, okay. Understandable.” Samuel slid over, letting Slayer sit back down in his corner. “Go to sleep. I won’t bother you.”

Slayer huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Regardless of his pout, he would at least sleep better, wouldn’t he?

Perhaps he wasn’t done with Slayer. Maybe he could get him to last a bit longer. That would be nice.

Samuel hummed, watching the killer settle down to sleep. Could be worth a few more attempts.


End file.
